felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Masumi
Masumi is a large and rather lazy Felaryan naga, with wild purple hair reaching down to her lower back, and a warm and welcoming face. She has big expressive eyes, and what seems like a permanent grin, often with one of her fangs sticking out. Her snake half is dark cyan-blue, with light cyan circled markings and dark cyan hip scales, while her underbelly scales are bright yellow in color. She originated in a small area right on the edge of Deeper Felarya, close to but not in the Jungle of perils. The markings and colors of her scales are odd compared to that of other nagas, as Masumi grew up in that very colorful area. This mix-matching coloring helped her blend in very well there, allowing her to hunt and avoid the dangers of that region. She grew up with a small family group for a large portion of her life, before eventually coming to the conclusion she wanted more independence, and left to find a new place to call her home. She currently lives in Bulvon wood. Masumi is very friendly, quirky, sometimes annoying. She loves to bug her friends whenever she's conscious enough to do so. She often greets them by repeating their names over and over again, until she gets a reaction out of them. She has been hit for this before but more often than not, her friends know she's just being silly. By contrast, her behavior is very different when she's around strangers or people she doesn't know well at all. She then becomes cripplingly shy, and one could wonder how she managed to make her current friends in the first place, since she's often much too shy to start or even carry on a conversation and gets flustered by the mere thought. The same goes for very emotional situations around friends, where she gets all nervous and fidgety, unsure of what to do. She knows she wants to comfort them but she just isn't sure how. Masumi is lazy and a heavy sleeper; she has mastered the art of sleeping! She possesses a semi psychic ability, for lack of a better way to describe it, that allows her to be aware of her surroundings within a fifty foot radius at all times, much like the predator sense some creatures possess, but more precise and of a shorter range. Even when she's asleep she's totally aware of what's around her, allowing her to sleep-eat or get up from a dead sleep in split seconds, in order to catch prey or even passing friends. She likes being silly and scaring them like that. Masumi has a bigger appetite than the average naga due to her larger size, yet she is lazy and doesn't hunt much if she can help it. She prefers to use traps and decoys to get her prey walking unaware in her mouth, thinking of it as a door for example, and can prove to be very creative in this matter. As far as she's concerned, gulping down a curious - and unfortunate - adventurer without having to even move the slightest bit is the best! However if needed, Masumi can move incredibly fast and has lightning reflexes that have surprised a great many of her prey. She's also capable not only of eating small prey but larger ones close to her size as well, due to adaptation in the deeper parts of where she lived. Despite her eating habits, deep inside Masumi finds it hurtful when people hate her for what she does. She was born and raised that way, after all. It's actually possible to survive an encounter with her if you're of typical prey size. The best thing to do is not act like prey. This will catch her entirely off guard, as she's used to hearing pleas and begging and yelling. Talking to her as a person will switch you over from the food status. Of course the problem is very few people realize that, thus she rarely makes smaller sized friends... but it's not impossible. *Masumi belongs to Macdaddyv. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters